Just Another Body, Another Nameless Face
by TierzaRyumina
Summary: AU-ish. GIFT FIC for Momo-chan-Hinamaori. For gangsters like them, a prostitute was nothing more then another body to buy, another nameless face in their bed. Yet love doth work in mysterious ways...
1. Chapter 1

Dear god, I'm going crazy. But this fic is both for my own happiness, but is mostly a gift fic for**Momo-chan-Hinamori** in exchange for the awesome gift art she made for "Unattainable Salvation" It will contain her ocs and mine. so if you don't like ocs, please do not leave any hateful comments.

anyway, please enjoy and I will be updating Salvation as soon as I can.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and, by consequense, the characters. I do not own Avia or Pax, but I do own Celeste

The stars and street lamps provided just enough light into the alley between two buildings in the city of Domino. It was still dark enough that the two figures taking refuge in it were sure to not be seen by anyone passing by, but in the dim light, it was possible for one to make out the shape of the other.

"Fuck Akefia. How much longer are we going to have to wait? They aren't gonna show cause they are a bunch of pussies." The spikey haired outline whispered harshly, flicking his eyes in the direction of the alley's opening. His arms were crossed in front of him and he leaned against the brick building. The other man in the alley sighed annoyingly, cracking his neck and drawing his red trench coat more tightly around him against the chilly fall breeze. "I told you Marik: five more minutes, then we'll leave. As much as I agree with you on those statements, it's common courtesy to give your rival five minutes. You know that."

Marik muttered something about being a fucking hardass, but stayed where he was. They stayed there in the silence, watching the occasional person or pass by, totally unaware of the two. When cop car passed by, both stiffened slightly, but relaxed when it kept on going. For the most part, the local law enforcement kept out of their business, leaving the mafia gangs to their own devices, but if a fight were to break out in public, they would step in and severe consequences would be administered.

This is why both Marik and Akefia were a bit anxious inside. They had come here to settle a score with their rival gang and had been surprised that they had chosen to meet here. True, this was their territory, which added another stress to the two, but it was so public that if they got too loud, the cops were sure to find them.

Five minutes passed and, seeing as Marik was starting to fidget and get restless, which meant he would then become extremely psychotic and impulsive, Akefia was about to tell him they would leave when two figures appeared at the other end of the alley behind him. This instantly caught their attention and both heads snapped around, their bodies following suit, to face the newcomers.

The figures moved out of the mouth of the alleyway and down the narrow path, coming to a stop a few feet in front of them. The one closest to Akefia spoke first. "So you did show up? Good. Now give us back our items you bastard." Akefia chuckled and shook his head in a mocking manner. "Dear Bakura, I think you mean our items. And you shouldn't insult someone before the fight. It's not nice." The white haired man known as Bakura snarled and slipped his hand into his coat pocket, finger just brushing the handle of his knife when the sound of a gun being cocked caught his attention. From under the black trench coat he wore, Marik had produced a handgun and had it currently pointed directly at Bakura's heart. "Don't even think about it." Before Bakura had time to come up with a comeback, his companion pulled out his own gun and had Marik's head dead square in his sight. "And you shouldn't forget that there are four of us Marik"

Marik chuckled and aimed at the other man now. "Why, my dear Malik, I didn't forget you were there. I was just ignoring you, my pathetic excuse for a brother." This incited a growl from Malik, but they were prevented from further quarreling by the interruption of one annoyed Akefia. "Enough. You called this meeting, you made your demand, we say no. It's over and done. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I have more pressing matters to deal then two whiny brats wanting back what doesn't belong to them." He turned, signaling with a jerk of his head for Marik to follow, and both men headed for the opposite end of the alley, only to be cut off by the appearance of a large group of men. Scowling, Akefia turned back to face Malik and Bakura, who both shared smug looks. "What the hell are you playing at? You said this was a leaders meeting only." Bakura just shrugged and replied sadistically. "It's called lying Akefia. You should know that, since you're so good at it." Behind the two, more men appeared blocking both exits from the alley. Beside him, akefia heard Marik spitting out curses in their native tongue and the rustling of his coat told him he was reaching for the second gun he carried with him.

He reached into his own red coat and pulled out the handgun hidden inside. This wasn't going to end well.

Not too far away, maneuvering her way through the throngs of people was a young woman. The raven black hair hung around her head, gently flapping in the occasional breeze. While the grey trench coat she wore seemed ordinary enough, what she wore underneath she preferred not to let the general public know about.

Celeste came to a stop on a street corner, pausing briefly to look up at the star pricked sky, thanking anyone who was listening that she didn't have to take anyone home tonight or go home with any of them. She had only had to dance tonight. True, while it did bring as much money as a purchase did, she would rather dance every night for the rest of her life then have to sleep with a client every other night. Sighing, she stepped from the curb onto the street and had made it to the other side before a cop car, sirens blaring and lights flashing speed by, going down the street she had crossed. She paid it no mind and continued on her way.

Her fairly large apartment lay in one of the more decent sides of this town, paid for of course by her share of the profits and by her roommate's, no, her roommate's other side, profits as well. Passing by a small alley that she knew dead ended, a small noise caught her attention, causing her to stop at the entrance. The alley was surprisingly lit quite well, not enough to see small details, but enough to make out shapes. Not too deep in the alley, she was surprised to see the outline of two human shapes. Now, even in this decent neighborhood, there was still the threat of gang activity and despite her senses that told her to keep going, she stepped just inside the alley, allowing her eyes to adjust before moving forward a little more. From the way the figures were sitting, she had a feeling they might be in trouble or hurt and she could at least make sure they were okay. After all, she would want someone to help her if ever anything would happen.

"Umm… Excuse me, but are you alright?"

Akefia groaned softly, clutching at his right arm. Damn, it was just a graze but the bullet wound was beginning to sting. Marik was also nursing a small graze to his left leg. They both considered themselves lucky to not have gotten any serious wounds and to have made it out of the alley like they did. It had involved both him and Marik taking out four of the men who were blocking the entrance nearest to them then running like hell.

They had ended up in this alley, slumped against the wall. Marik uncovered his bleeding wound, then put the blood soaked piece of his shirt he had ripped off back over it. "Little fuckers. I swear to god I'm going to find their punk asses and slaughter them." Akefia chuckled, looking over at his long time gang partner and the only person he would ever admit without hesitation as being his friend. "You're going to have to wait a while for that. First priority is to get back to our side of town and recuperate. But, I doubt that will happen tonight. They will probably be combing the streets for us." A short huff from his friend told him that idea didn't sit well with him. "Yeah, yeah, but tell me: Where can we hide when this is all their territory?"

Akefia didn't reply, as he was now more fixed on the alleyways entrance. Someone had just stepped into the entrance. His whole body tensed and his hand instantly went for the gun lying at his side. Shit. They move fast. Marik saw whoever it was too and mirrored Akefia's movements.

"Umm… Excuse me, but are you alright?" the figure called in a low, distinctly female voice. Akefia visibly relaxed, but remained alert. As far as he knew, Bakura and Malik did not have any female gang members and while both did take the occasional whore, they didn't have any permanently attached women. This was both a disadvantage and advantage.

Marik relaxed his stance slightly less, narrowing his eyes. He was still on edge and would take a while to come out of it. "What's it to you?" This earned him a glare from akefia, who took over the discussions. "What my companion means to say miss is that we are fine."

The female came closer, into their visible sight range, a small smile on her lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. It's just that while this is a mostly decent neighborhood, we do have gang problems and they like to go after anyone they find who seems to be in trouble." He let his eyes roam all around the figure in front of him. The trench coat she wore hid what he really wanted to see, but from what he could tell in the dim twilight, she had a good looking face. "I see" a plan had begun formulating in his mind. Rising slowly, and carefully, to his feet, his six foot height easily towered over what he guessed was her five foot seven height. "And you're not prying at all. It's nice to see that there are still some caring people in this world. Which begs me to ask you something. My friend and I are new here and, consequently, had a run in with these gang members you mentioned. We were kind of injured. Would it be too much to ask if we could possibly have your help?" He wasn't lying about the run-in or being new here, but he had formulated an ingenious plot and making it sound all dramatic was sure to gain sympathy from her.

He wasn't surprised when a small "Oh!" issued from her mouth. "Oh dear. Well… If I can help you in anyway, I would be glad too. I've been in your position before. Come on, I'll take you back to my apartment and you can get a better look at your injuries." Voicing his appreciation, he turned back and offered his hand to Marik, who stood up, giving him a questioning look. They both followed her to the entrance of the alley.

"How far is your apartment" Akefia asked, not wanting to have to be out in the open for too long. She pointed at a nearby building. "That's it there." They stepped out into the more visible light and Akefia got a better look at the young woman. She had black hair and extremely light green eyes and her face was quite pretty, the gold eye shadow and kohl lined eyes only adding to the beauty. The coat she wore was fairly nice too, which made him wander why a well-dressed girl like her was living in this part of town.

They made it to her apartment, Marik leaning on akefia for support as he limped. She was sliding the key into the lock, but paused and turned to face them, taking a moment to take in their appearance. They both had dark skin, which looked quite handsome with their violet eyes. One had spikey blonde hair while the other had messy silvery white hair. The blonde sported a black trench coat, khaki pants that were stained with blood on one leg, and what looked like boots. The other man wore a crimson trench coat, which was unbuttoned and hanging on only one arm, a white dress shirt underneath, navy pants, and dress shoes. "I should warn you: My roommate and I don't have…conventional jobs. We… we… it's hard to explain. Just…please don't judge." With that she turned back and unlocked the door, pushing it in and walking inside. The two followed her, curious looks on their faces.

The apartment was larger than they had expected... The door opened into a kitchen and to the right was a living room that could be reached by walking down a small set of steps. From the kitchen, a small hallway led back to what they assumed was the bedrooms and the bathroom. In the living room, a set of stairs led downward.

She set her keys down on the counter top before turning back to them. "If you don't mind, I need to change. There's some water in the fridge, so help yourself and there should be a first aid kit in the bottom of the closet in the kitchen. Those wounds need to be cleaned out and wrapped" she stated, eyeing the bloodstains from the wounds. Without another word, she turned and disappeared down the hallway. When she was gone, Marik walked to the fridge and opened it, finding the water she mentioned in the door compartment. "Akefia, what the hell are we doing here?" Opening the closet door and pulling out the kit, he replied "What do you think? Laying low. If we can convince this girl to let us stay here for a few days, then leave, Malik and Bakura will think that we had already left the area and won't have as many goons out. It will be easier to slip back into our territory." He set it down on the counter and opened it, rummaging through to find the gauze and antiseptic. He grabbed a paper towel and wetted it, then took off his coat and shirt, beginning to clean up the blood. "Oh." Marik replied, understanding now what his friend was planning. A smirk came to his face as he grabbed two bottles, let the door shut, and strolled over to where Akefia was now. "Guess what else that I saw in their? Vodka"

Akefia shook his head. "No Marik. We want this chick to like us remember? Stealing her alcohol would not be the best idea." They continued in silence, Akefia tending to his wound while Marik tried his best to clean up what he could till he could get to the bathroom, until a sound from the stairway put them on edge. The looked up to see a man stumbling up the stairs, obviously drunk. The man walked up into the kitchen, looking at them with his dazed eyes and smiled. "Yous a h-ere-e foor fuun tooo?" he asked, his words slurring together. He didn't wait for a reply and began heading to the door, swaying back and forth. "Wellls, have funs!" He opened the door, stepped out, and closed it, completely unaware of the shocked faces that watched him leave. "What the bloody hell was that all about?" Marik asked. Akefia shrugged. "Don't ask me."

"Who the fuck are you guys? Did Celeste bring you home?" came another female voice and standing at the top of the stairway was another woman. Her hair was the color of golden wheat and her eyes were a blood red mixed with brown. She was wearing a robe that left nothing to the imagination and underneath they could see a black and red laced bra with matching panties. Again, Marik had to shoot his mouth off. "And why the fuck do you care?"

The woman snarled and moved closer. "Watch your tongue sir. Or I'll cut it out and solve the problem for you." She smiled sadistically at that last statement, complete insanity and cruelty glinting in her eyes. A sigh came from the hallway, for Celeste had reappeared, now in a tight black tank top that, to Akefia's delight, hugged her body like a second skin, giving him more than a good idea of the figure that had been hidden under the trench coat. Needless to say, he was glad that this plan had come to mind. He was a little disappointed at the baggy sweatpants that only barely showed of the figure of her lower half, but that could be rectified.

"I see you have met Paxindra, my roommate. Pax, these are not clients." The blonde snorted, then sauntered past and made for the fridge, retrieving one of the bottles of vodka Marik had spied earlier. "Good. That means I can slaughter them without remorse." Celeste heaved a huge sigh and came into the kitchen from the hall. "Please don't mind her. Though, I should warn you, she does have psychopathic tendencies and will not hesitate to kill you. I'm surprised she hasn't killed me yet." The other woman smiled darkly as she grabbed a glass and poured the liquid into it before replacing the bottle back into the fridge and making her way over to the couch in the living room. "Can't. Hikari would get really mad at me and she's hell to be with when she's sad." She flopped on the couch, the robe falling around her and showing off more then what most people thought proper. An awkward silence persisted for a about a minute before Akefia cleared his throat and spoke up. "Wait. Hikari? And why did you say we aren't clients?" Celeste looked to Pax, who shrugged and went back to her alcohol.

"Well, you see, Pax there is actually not my roommate, per say. She is actually the alternate personality of my actual roommate Avia, who you'll meet in the morning." This was met with two very confused looks from the men. Sighing yet again, she grabbed a glass, poured herself some water from the fridge, pulled up one of the barstool chairs around the island counter and proceeded to explain. "Avia, you see, had some bad things happen to her. She ran away one night and, much to her surprise, discovered she had multiple personality disorder and while stressed that night, created an alternate personality. Since she is very kind compassionate and caring, her alter ego is sadistic, uncaring, and a killer. As far as she has told me, Pax killed her father, and then tried to find a place for her main personality to live. I needed a roommate, so when she showed up here, I didn't think anything of it." She took a pause to sip her water, then continued. "I was shocked to find in the morning that the girl who had come here that night had turned into the sweet personality. It took some getting used to, but…it's working. As for the clients…well" she looked down, staring at the table. It… it was always hard for her to tell people what she had to do for a living.

Pax took that opportunity to say it herself. "Celeste and I are prostitutes, though she works for a fancy ritzy club and I walk the streets. There. I said it. Jesus Celeste, I don't have a clue why it bothers you so much to say you get paid to be fucked for a living." She tipped back the glass, half chugging the burning liquid. Akefia raised an eyebrow, cocking his head. This was an interesting development. "Prostitutes eh?" Celeste nodded, looking up at him. "It wasn't my choice to become one. And I wish Paz wouldn't. It hurts Avia." The last part she directed at Pax, who scoffed. "But my life story needn't concern you. Were you able to get your wounds cleaned up?" Akefia had completely forgotten and looked down at his arm. It was still red and open, but the bleeding had ceased. "I did, but Marik needs the bathroom for his." She seemed to understand and smiled at the blonde. "It's down the hallway first door on the left. Might want to take the gauze with you. If you want, you can take one of the towels and wrap it around your waist. I can clean your pants for you to get the blood out." Marik nodded and muttered a quiet, but actually polite thank you, for he was actually indeed grateful, and disappeared down the hallway.

Pax watched the blonde go, leaving only after he had gone to put her glass away. "I'm going to sleep. And tell spiky head to sleep with one eye open cause I would totally love to see what he looks like with blood all over him." Celeste gave her a glare, to which she responded with a stuck out tongue. She departed back down the stairs into the darkened room that smelled of sweat and sex. She chuckled to herself as she pulled back the curtains that divided the room: on one side was another small couch and the other side housed her lavish bed. Flopping on the bed, she chuckled louder, the sound high pitched and full of madness. Well, this had certainly turned out to be an interesting night.

It was a few hours later. Akefia was now lying on the couch, Marik on the other couch next to him. He had talked to her, creating the lie that they had just arrived to the city and were looking for jobs, but had no money yet to rent a place. She had agreed to let them stay a few days till they could find a place. "It's no trouble." She had said. "The only thing I ask is that at night, could you, I don't know, step out. But not every night! I'll let you know which night. Pax will always have someone, but you can just wait till they go downstairs in my rooms if you wish. And I also ask that, if it's not too much, for a little compensation. Not much, just, maybe a few dollars or something like making food or going out grocery shopping."

Akefia lay there looking up at the ceiling. It was easy to lie to the girl. And yet… he shifted to lay facing out. He had many lovers, prostitutes included. Women fawned over him and he basked in it. And yet, he had never grown attached to any. Which kept rival gangs from kidnapping one to use as a hostage, but it also kind of disappointed him. It would be nice to have a girl. But he soon chuckled softly, so not to wake Marik. A gangster like him getting married? It was a laughable idea for sure. Feeling his eyes getting heavy, he let them close, falling into the dark comfort of sleep. He had other problems to worry about at the moment and even they could wait till morning.

Please read and review and Momo-chan, I hope you will like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. A second chapter in only one day. I amaze myself! anyway, I hope you like this one momo-chan. sorry there's not more of Avia, but that will be changing soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters. I also do not own Avia or Pax.

The wafting smell of food was what pulled Akefia out of his slumber. His eyes slowly blinked open, his vision a bit blurry. Rubbing his eyes, he found himself back to lying on his back. Pulling himself up into a sitting position, turning his head to see Marik in his boxers already up, sitting at the island counter with a mug of what seemed to be coffee, while Celeste was busy making over something over the stove. The smell told him it was bacon she was making.

The sound of the floorboards creaking alerted her to his presence and she looked away from the sizzling strips of bacon, smiling. "I was wondering when you'd be up. I'm making bacon, if you'd like any." He nodded silently, climbing atop another bar stool. "Yeah, bacon sounds good." He was really hungry. Fleeing for your life and having not eaten since yesterday afternoon made for quite an unhappy stomach, which proceeded to growl loudly much to his embarrassment. Marik laughed, almost spitting out his coffee before his stomach made the same sound. Now it was his turn to laugh.

Marik scowled, then smiled good naturedly, a rare thing for him. "Seems like you're not the only one who could use some food." Celeste shook her head, finding these two oddly endearing. Then, it hit her like a brick wall that doesn't move out of the way when you're walking. "I'm sorry, but I never caught your names." They both came out of their shared humor, looking over at her. Marik answered for them. "My name's Marik and fluffy hair here is Akefia." This earned him a shove from Akefia and it was miraculous that he didn't fall off the stool. "Don't call me fluffy, artichoke head. You're not that normal yourself either." They continued bickering while Celeste shook her head and went back to making the bacon.

Five minutes later, the bacon was on a plate on the counter, but not much was left since the both of them were scarfing down every last bit. Celeste stood watching them, not able to keep a smile from coming to her face. "You two eat like starving men! Chew your food before shoving another down. I really don't want to have to give either of you mouth-to-mouth, considering I don't know you that well."

In that instant, she realized what that statement had entailed when both men looked up, each sharing quite perverse grins. Swallowing the bite he had in his mouth, Akefia's eyes became half lidded and he rested his head in his left hand. "Considering the other things you do with men you don't know, I'm surprised you'd be squeamish about giving us that." Her head drooped a little, eyes narrowing in sadness and he instantly realized that had not been a smart move. "I guess that's true." Letting out a deep sigh, she saw that the glass she had in her hand was empty of the milk she had been drinking and turned around, heading to the fridge to refill it. While her back was turned, Marik shot him a small glare and took a sip of his coffee, muttering quietly so that only he could hear "Smooth move, Casanova." before tilting the cup back for another drink.

He scowled, and then stopped, knowing his friend was right. Until they were sure that those goons were less occupied with finding them, this was where they would be hiding out and upsetting her or her roommate was not a smart move. When she had returned from the fridge, glass full, and went back to leaning on the counter facing them, Akefia pushed his plate that still had three uneaten pieces of bacon towards her, earning him a look of slight confusion mixed with surprise. "Here. You haven't eaten anything."

He was surprised when she giggled, a cute, feminine sound, and pushed the plate back to him. "It's okay Akefia…" His name rolled of her tongue beautifully, making him actually shudder slightly, but it went unnoticed by her. "I don't eat bacon, so please, eat up."

Taking his plate back, he continued to eat, but much more subdued now, taking time to cut each piece and savor it. It felt kind of nice to know that these had been made especially for him and Marik. It had been a long, long time since they had felt this kind of care.

The creak of the stairs made Celeste look up to find that Avia had finally gotten up. "Hey Avia. Sleep well?" The girl shook her head. "Not at all. I wish she'd let me have one night of pleasant sleep where I didn't wake up hurting in the morning."

The other two had turned their heads by now and were surprised. Instead of the girl they had met last night, the one standing in front of them looked quite different. While the hair color was the same, the style was much different. It was short and reached to her shoulders. Her eyes were also a light brown without the tint of red. She also dressed much more modestly, wearing a school uniform that, while the skirt was a bit short, was actually quite modest. The newcomer, rubbed her eyes sleepily, then blinked when she saw the two of them. "Ummm, Celeste? Who are they?"

"This is Marik and Akefia." She replied, indicating each one respectively. "They will be staying with us for a few days till they can get their own place if that's alright."

Avia smiled brightly and practically skipped over to the others. "Yeah! That's totally fine! Just don't let Pax get to you okay? She's just a bit crazy. So, where are you guys from? And why are you here?" she kept jabbering on while retrieving a bowl from one of the cabinets and pouring herself some cereal. The two were left stunned at the girl's quite warm and immediate acceptance of them, considering her other side's previous reaction. She had sat down on the third bar stool when she noticed Marik's wrapped leg and Akefia's arm, as well as both their states of half dress. She instantly adopted a concerned look. "Did you guys get injured? Was it Pax?" she seemed very concerned about the last part.

"No Avia. I found them that way. Pax didn't do anything, but I'll have to keep an eye on her. She seems to have found you quite interesting Marik." Avia looked over at the blonde man and blushed internally. He was quite good looking, so she could see why Pax might like him. He stared back at her before she turned away and went back to eating her cereal, glancing at the clock ever so often. When she had finished, she put her cereal bowl in the sink and rushed downstairs, reappearing a moment later with her backpack.

"Well, I'm off!" She turned to Celeste. "I'm guessing we are having company tonight?" she nodded, then spoke to the others as a group. "Yes, I will have to bring someone home tonight. Do you two think you could maybe go out to eat tonight? Before its night time, I'm sure Avia could show you some good places and I have some money. You wouldn't mind doing that before Pax emerges would you Avia?' The blonde girl shook her head no, saying she wouldn't mind at all. While they knew it would be risky to go out, if they could find somewhere close it would reduce the risk and keep their end of the bargain. "Sure. We could do that. Just tell us when we need to leave."

Smiling, she turned back to Avia. "Do you want me to walk you to school?"

"Nah. I'll be fine… and I'll be careful!" she added before Celeste could. "Alright. I'll see you later then."

Smiling, she waved and said "Bye Akefia and Marik! I'll show you the good places around here when I get back okay?" and with that she was out the door and out of sight.

They watched her go. Celeste smiled sadly. "You wouldn't know that the girl had been abused by her father the way she acts. I always wonder how she can be so happy with all that's happened to her."

Marik looked at her, her words hitting a chord deep inside him and he turned back to face the door. He felt something for that girl, for like her he too had suffered at the hands of an abusive father. Akefia noticed this subtle change in his friend's mood, knowing that was what he was thinking about. He decided to change the subject. "Seeing as your job is at night, what do you do during the day?"

"Depends on what needs to be done. A laundry trip is in order today so I can get your guy's clothing cleaned. And except for maybe a few household chores, my day is pretty much free and I can do almost anything I want." She replied, taking their dirty dishes and putting them in the sink. She turned back to face them. "Seeing as you two obviously don't have the clothes to go out, would you mind doing something for me? Would it be possibly for you two to clean the dishes while I go do the laundry? I would appreciate it."

They nodded, causing her smile to widen. "Thanks." With that, she left, moving down the hallway and returning with two baskets of laundry. "I'll be back in two hours. Make yourselves at home." She left, pausing only to grab her key and shut the door behind her.

Marik, who had come out of his thoughts, slid off the stool, cracking his neck and looked over at Akefia. "Well, this will certainly be a nice place to hide out. Though, I'm not looking forward to doing chores." He stuck his tongue out, causing Akefia to chuckle at the childish gesture. "Me neither, but we might as well, seeing as there is not much else to do." Without out further ado, the two made their way to the sink and began to wash the dishes, another thing neither had done in a very, VERY long time.

"Miss Avia! Please pay attention!" the harsh sound of her teacher snapped the girl out of her day dream. "Sorry Mrs. Fujioka." Content with the girl's response, she went back to talking about the Ancient Egyptians and their daily lives. Avia sighed boredly and looked out the nearby window.

She couldn't stop thinking about that blonde guy ever since she first laid eyes on him. He didn't look much older than her, maybe three or four, but he was quite hot. She had always wanted a boyfriend, someone nice who would love her for who she was. She didn't want someone like her father. Even the memories of him she tried to ignore, for they were quite painful.

Sighing again, she let her mind wander back to the blonde again. She realized that he must have been from the Middle East or somewhere in the desert due to his dark skin. His companion was probably the same. She fiddled with her pencil, absentmindedly doodling on the paper in front of her. It was only when the bell rang a few minutes later that she came out of her daze and looked down. Staring back up at her was Marik, completely drawn and extremely accurate, right down to the markings around his eyes. Blinking rapidly, she shoved the paper into her backpack and went with the crowd out into the hallway, wishing the school day would be over so she could get back home. It was something that she couldn't describe completely, but she felt a pull, a tug, towards the strange man who, unbeknownst to her, would come to be one of the best things ever to happen to her.

Once again, please read and (emphasis on this part) **REVIEW!**


End file.
